Whole Lotta Poison
This is a fun little deck I created while messing around in the Trainer. The amount of Arsenics (rare weapon) causes this to be a very difficult deck to create, but I'm sure with the time and patience you'll be able to obtain the necessary cards needed to make this deck. This is a combination of several poison decks thrown into one huge deck, also drawing a little off of the Fake God Morte's deck. This deck works both unupgraded and upgraded, however if you use it unupgraded then you must have Mark of Air to use the Flying Weapons. The Cards Mark of Death/Air *19 Bone Pillars/Towers - A large amount of death quanta is needed to fuel this deck. *6 Virus/Retrovirus - Virus can be used to poison one creature and sacrifice itself, and if you have a Boneyard or Bone Wall up, then a skeleton will take its place and your Bone Wall will become bigger. Retrovirus can plague every enemy creature, making the upgrade of Virus helpful with creature control, but not necessary. *3 Vultures/Condors - Vultures can get +1/+1 when a creature dies, which is often due to the sacrifice of Viruses and your opponent's poisoned creatures. *3 Boneyards/Graveyards - Sends out a Skellie/Elite Skellie upon the death of any creature, so the loss of a Virus or any other creature of yours wasn't in vain, and you can fill up your side with Skeletons after destroying the opponent's creatures. *6 Poison/Deadly Poison - Poison, poison, and more poison. *6 Plague/Improved Plague - Creature control. Use a couple of these at a time to make quick work of larger creatures. *6 Arsenic - 6 Arsenics are unrealistically hard to obtain outside of the Trainer, so this will be the hardest part of building this deck. However, they inflict 2-4 damage and +1 cumulative poison to your opponent's HP each turn, making the poison stack very quickly and doing a lot of damage. *6 Bone Wall - Your only form of defense, and with a lucky draw of a steady stream of Bone Walls you could possibly get an Elemental Mastery over your opponent. *5 Flying Weapon/Animate Weapon - Use these to make your 6 Arsenics useful. This could make it possible to have 5 Arsenics out on the field, and 1 in your weapons slot. That's a whole lotta poison. Strategy This deck is very simple to use, and has a very high win percentage against Elders. In fact, this is a very effective Level 3 farmer, as I have a 95% win percentage with this deck. If possible, you want to get out your Bone Walls first, and then use whatever Poison/Deadly Poison you have in your hand. Send out a Vulture/Condor if you have one, with a Virus/Retrovirus so you can use the latter's ability to gain +1/+1 on the former's attack and HP while poisoning the opponent's creatures. Use your Arsenics after any Poisons/Deadly Poisons, and fly them accordingly. However, if your opponent has out a Gravity Shield, you might want to hold on to them, because once out on the field the Arsenic will no longer be able to inflict damage/poison as it has more than 5 HPs. This deck can lose to a bad draw, and you need a nice income of quanta to be able to use all your cards. Purify is a problem for this deck, but usually you can build all that poison damage right back up. Earth/Fire Rush decks or any other deck that is able to get a lot of creatures out onto the field very quickly would blow right through your Bone Walls, inflicting a lot of damage in a little time. Best bet you would have is to plague them several times, so that within a turn or two all the creatures will be killed. This scenario shouldn't happen though if you stick to farming Elders. WillyWonka345 11:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC)WillyWonka345 :) Comments? Questions? Concerns? Don't use it against half blood. I tried it 20 times vs lvl 5 and i won only 3 times.However i won 19times against elders Some dragons may speed it up and i think that is more efficient puffer fish at poisoning My opinion is to use it unupped to grind elders, then switch to something else. Fun deck to play though! ---- Fun and effective. However, for grinding level 3, you need to make this deck a lot faster and more consistent to use. In my opinion, just cut this deck into half, and possibly turn the 3 viruses into 1 Plague and 2 Bone pillars. You need more pillars for this deck to work. I think viruses are utterly useless as they have minimal damage, only infects one target, and more importantly, are easily killed. Doon_Doon April 27 Reader Comment: That is the whole point of viruses, they can be sacrificed easily in or order to build your bone wall and grow your vultures/condors, and you should get some skeletons in return anyway. I agree that the deck is too big though, it is very inconsistent. Hmmm... It was actually very consistent for me. But this was just a fun deck that I threw together at random. This is my first decent deck that I've actually made, and I guess its consistency is based on who you ask. Thanks for the comments though! WillyWonka345 03:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC)WillyWonka345